


Letting the Walls Down

by HailingTorrent



Category: Sword Art Online, Sword Art Online Abridged
Genre: Because I've only seen the Abridged series, Coming Out, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Takes place in the SAO Abridged Series, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailingTorrent/pseuds/HailingTorrent
Summary: Asuna had done many things since being trapped in Sword Art Online. Leading armies of players to victory. Fighting off all manners of monsters. Even killing threats to herself. All of it seemed easy.
But telling her boyfriend she was trans? That worried her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Just wanted to try my hand at another trans fic. I’m a big fan of the SAO Abridged series, so I wanted to do my own addition to the fandom.
> 
> Also, I am a Trans Girl myself, but if any of this fic comes off as offensive, it was not my intention. Please message me if it does so.

_“Just tell him.”_

This thought ran through Asuna’s mind during the entire dinner.

_“I mean, he’s already a colossal dickasarus. Could he even get any worse?”_

“Yo! Asuna, ya’ there? Are you locked in your menu again? I thought I told you how to figure that shit out.”

_“Oh yeah. He could get worse.”_

They had only started going out a few months ago. And that only marginally toned down their arguing.

“I am not locked in my menu, Kirito.” Asuna gave out coldly. “I’m just wondering why I’m dating such an asshat.” A vein could be visible on Asuna’s forehead at this point.

The room was its usual state. The two were sitting at the table next to the kitchen, their bowels strewn across the table with the vestiges of the dinner left in them.

“Well, that’s obvious.” Kirtio was balancing a fork between his fingers. “It’s cause I’m the only one who can put up with your insane tendencies. It’s just one of the many, many ways I am gifted.”

The vein on Asuan’s forehead only became more emphasized.

_“I mean, if he did have a problem, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. It’s not like he’s the love of my life. For god’s sakes, he’s Kirito!”_

“Assssssssuna! You’re blanking out again.” Now having stopped fiddling with his fork, Kirito adopted a more curious look. “Something on your mind?”

_“There it is! This is the perfect opportunity. Tell him!”_

“No, there’s nothing I want to talk about.”

_“Godammit, Asuna!”_

Asuna couldn’t quite figure out why the two of them were together. They argued constantly.

They were both pretty selfish people. Having the two of them in a  raid was hell.

They would get in screaming matches at the drop of the hat. Particularly the hat the Kirito bought that Asuna hated.

_“He must never know I burned it.”_

But, every now and then, when they were with each other, the walls would come down. They could talk without it devolving into a feud. They could chat about corny stuff like sunsets, flowers, and why Klein decided to name his character BalllsDeep69.

For a little while, they could forget that they were two freaking teenagers in a life or death simulation. For a while, it was easy.

“Whelp, if we’ve got nothing else to talk about, I’m gonna head back to my place. Don’t want rumors about the two of us to spring up.”

As Kirito was standing up, he stopped for a second. “Well, MORE rumours. Not gonna lie, I’ve started a few myself. Mine are the best.” A cocky grin found its way on Kirito's face as he declared this.

Taking his jacket, Kirito made his way for the door, waving behind himself absentmindedly as he did.

_“Just tell him to stay for a few minutes. It’ll be easy. Just take it quickly and calmly.”_

This was Asuna’s plan.

This is what she did.

“KIRITO, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!”

Rather unsurprisingly, Kirtio jumped up about three-feet in the air at the sudden sound.

“Jesus Christ, Asuna! You trying to give me a heart attack?” While originally having a terrified look on his face, Kirtio quickly switch to a thoughtful one.

_“Can we get heart attacks in this game?”_

“Sorry, didn’t realize how loud I was.” Rarely was Asuna embarrsed.

Groaning slightly, Kirito cracked a part of his back.

“It’s fine.” Kirito quickly walked over to the couch, sitting down at the edge. “So, what did you want to talk about? If it’s about you realizing how amazing and smart I am, then please, I’m all ears.” Kirito brought his two hands behind his head, relaxing on the reclining sofa.

_“Why am I dating him?”_

Quickly pushing these thoughts to the back of her head, Asuna sat at the opposite edge of the couch.

“Look, I wanted to tell you the other day. But then all that shit with Kuradel came up.” Asuna rolled her eyes at the mention of the traitor.

“Oh yeah. Thanks for helping me in that little situation. I mean, I could’ve taken him, but you saved me some valuable energy that would have been wasted.” Pouring himself a glass of water out of the pitcher on the table, Kirito took an exaggerated gulp.

“Kirito, could you not be an obnoxious ass for once in your life?” As opposed to their usual spats, Asuna said this without annoyance or anger. It was just a dead serious demand.

About to give a smart reply back, Kirito stopped when he noticed Asuna’s expression.  Instead, he simply waved his hand in a ‘Go Ahead’ motion.

Nodding, Asuna continued.

“Thank you.” Now it was Asuna’s turn to pour a glass of water for herself.

“Look, I just wanted to say that-“ The words caught in Asuna’s throat. She knew the words, and wanted to say them, but couldn’t find the ability to bring them out. She quickly took a swig of her glass to calm the nerves.

“What I’ve been meaning to tell you is-“ Once again, Asuna was rendered speechless. Her grip on the glass tightened as she took another drink.

She could feel the shaking coming. This had happened a lot with her, during these moments. The fear that the worse possible outcome would happen. That she would be hurt again.

_“Screw it.”_

“Kirito, I’m a trans girl.”

The words that had been taking so long to summon were finally out. Now all there was to wait.

Asuna couldn’t pinpoint Kirito’s response. He seemed to be fairly neutral. Not angry, but not welcoming either. He seemed to be just staring at his glass of water.

“Oh.” This was all that came from Kirito after a long silence.

“Look, Kirito. I don’t have time to deal with any other assholes in my life. If you have a problem with it, you can kindly fuck off through the door.” Asuna’s fear was now replaced by anger towards any possible transphobia from Kirito.

“W-what?” This seemed to shake Kirito out of his lack of speech. “Asuna, I know I can be kind of a dick, but I’m not some bigot.”

This softened Asuna’s anger, causing her guard to drop slightly.

“So, you’re cool with it?” While all the signs were pointing to Kirito being accepting, Asuna could never be too sure.

“Of course I am. You’re still Asuna.” Kirito took another drink from his water. “You’re still the same pain in my ass.” In contrast to the usual snark, this came from Kirito in a good natured fashion, attempting to show Asuna that nothing had changed.

Kirito was quickly taken by surprise when Asuna wrapped one of her arms around him, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

“And you’re still the major dickasarus that I’m dating for some, God only-knows reason.” Once again, this had none of the bite of their usual barbs.

The rest of the night was spent talking and yammering over coffee. Asuna told Kirito about when she realized she was trans. Who else in the game knew. They even started talking about what they planned to do once they were free from the game.

There was many times where the walls came down between Asuna and Kirito. Where they could let their vulnerabilities show.

This was one of those times.


End file.
